Talk:Kanaya Maryam
Shouldn't it be noted that Kanaya's lipstick/chainsaw is about the same as the LIPSTICK in Problem Sleuth? 20:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Should we include the fact that Snowman's Skull basewhere she controlled Vriska is at the location of Kanayas old home? -- 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, that's standard stuff. Each player's exile starts at the location of their server's home. ~Octachor n 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you pronounce her name? (Cah-nay-yuh) I believe, but I'm not sure, it could be (Cuh-nay-yuh) Sign please--->WikiTONY 20:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Terezi: Examine marks. Gasp! Rainbow Drinker! Rainbow Drinker! 8O Threyon 00:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) shouldn't have turned his back on the body.... :Kanaya corn Vampire on the loose. Awesome, can't believe I did not think of this at all!BitterLime 01:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :whered we get the term? 05:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Which term? Rainbow Drinker? It's from way back when she was , also . Nimryel 05:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) B/W Dress Where was Kanaya seen wearing this outfit? :Never, it was however among her dresses in the secret room of alterniabound. BitterLime 16:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So the illustration is merely fan-made? :Not quite, it's from someone on the art team, but it was unused. Then Andrew had put it in the secret room of alternia bound as a tribute. At least that's how I understand it. Also, please sign your posts. to make it easier to see where one person stops talking and the other one startsBitterLime 16:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong But are Kanaya's horns completely orange/red (whatever you want to call that color), as opposed to being red then orange then yellow, when she's in her rainbow drinker state? I can't find any pictures to prove otherwise, apart her rainbowdrinker sprite (which was probably fanmade). I would change it but I'd probably be shot for supposedly inaccurate references.--+Axis 17:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wait nope never mind that I said nothing. --+Axis 18:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ERIDAN/VRISKA AUSPISTICE? Why is she listed as the separated auspistice of Eridan and Vriska when that quadrant was never entered by either? The furthest that got was a proposition by Eridan before Kanaya shot it down, so it doesn't really count. 00:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Rose. Should it be noted in her relationships about the potential/unrequited matespritship with Rose? Ziddia 16:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Drinker Don't you think that the should add Kanaya With Bloody Lipstick And Equius's Glasses To The Drinker Category? Roxy Lalonde 19:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Roxy Lalonde I'm fairly surtain Hussie hasn't shown Kanaya with Equius' glasses in a symbolic manner before. But if he has I'd like to see the page it was from. 20:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005442 That Is The Page. By symbolic manner, he means so that it matches something like this Boot to da head yo 14:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) > I should also add something, it has to be in the symbolic manner. That's just the way it is. Boot to da head yo 15:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) {C A "symbolic manner" (i.e. sprite) edit could be made very easiely from and the existig rainbowdrinker sprite (hardest part would be covering her in purple blood stains that look good enough). If someone feels it's important enough to add they can make the edit and add it to the page.bitterLime 16:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well in the picture there already is blood, so that's a start. Boot to da head yo 16:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Here we go! I think I got everything. Let me know if I missed something Boot to da head yo 17:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I just realised that this is alos when she is wearing eridans cape as a sash to cover her wound. Maybe it's not going to be so easy after all. I'm going to try something.bitterLime 17:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Facepalms self. Boot to da head yo 17:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I made something. I am not too keen on doing these kinds of things when there is no guarantee that the sprite is very close to canon. With the Grandpa thing I made for example it was almost 100% certain that that's what he looks like because of what jake looks like and the fact that he is basically wearing a white version of John's ectobiology labsuit. Well, the sash thing is based on eridan's cape, but it might look totally different if hussie had done it. I let the people deciede if we want to use this. Feel free to change it somehow ofcourse.bitterLime 18:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure we got everything except for one thing. In all the other drinker pictures, her feet were grey. Boot to da head yo 19:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Huh? You are right, they are grey. That is weird, hero mode pictures of her clearly show that all of her skin glows, so it really should be white. But I checked and her sprites in the comic have grey feet. I updated the file, she has grey feet now.bitterLime 21:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank You For This ^-^ Roxy Lalonde 03:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Roxy Lalonde : Post-Scratch Sprite Hey, I have a bit of a problem (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=Postscratch-png) Here's a picture I composed from the recent intermission A6I2 It's Kanaya as an unwounded, regularly-dressed Rainbow Drinker I wanted to add it, but I don't have Photoshop or any other image editing software in which you can create a transparent color So there's this ugly white background that'll appear if I attempt to add it as a picture in her infobox If anyone wants to create a transparent background, be my guest; I've already made it the correct dimensions regarding the size of the sprite, distance from the edges, et cetera Jazztasm 20:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go, it should be transparent now.bitterLime 20:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :kanaya's feet. 21:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :There seems to be a patch you missed in the top left corner. Jazztasm I think tried to correct it but only managed to change the background colour (while still keeping it transparent?). The Light6 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :We know about Kanaya's feet. That's Hussie's mistake. We have to keep it canon. I am the wizard its me 23:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what the glub. I just updated it with a fixed version, fully transparent this time (my bad, I missed those few pixels earlier). But wikia is still showing me the version with the small white parts. It has done something similar to me once before and it fixed itself. I am not even sure if it's only me that still sees the old version. In any case, the file should be fine now, if it still shows you the old version that's some temporary dumb glitch.bitterLime 23:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Damn glitch, I see the same. I am the wizard its me 23:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am seeing the new version, but this isn't the first time where people continue to see old versions, even when they try to force it to show new versions. The Light6 23:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey everyone :Thanks for fixing it, it seems to be functioning properly now :I wonder why Kanaya's eyes have seemed to gravitate to the right lately :I suppose Hussie drew the sprite again :Nevertheless :A thank you to: Bitterlime, I Am the Wizard Its Me, and The Light6 :Jazztasm 19:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : Similarities to Porrim Should we note the similarity to Porrim insofar as romance is concerned? That while Porrim's red and black quadrants are evidently rather... easy to get into, through the "well greased revolving door", Kanaya is"vvillage twwo wwheel devvice" for the ashen quadrant. Icarosaurvus (talk) 18:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rose I think that now would be the time to add her under "Matesprit" or "Love Interest" in her relationships. Fatimaahms (talk) 02:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Kanaya is a japanese word it means gold walley and is the name of a station. Its spelled "金谷" in kanji. The individual pronounciation of the kanji is "Chin Kanì" and together its Kanà-Kanì. Its also a surname. But I think that could be part of the weird plot shit. Its also the name of an asteroid and of a town. K(n)anaya (voice) is also a church. Kana, is a common girls name and when its used so as a name I think it takes the meaning gold. The word "kana" can be used to mean gold, or it also refers to the Japanese syllabic writing systems of Katakana, and Hiragana. I checked my dictionary real quick and found no listing for Kanaya. However, the particle "ya" when added to a noun can mean "shop" or "store." For example, the word for bread is "pan," thus the word "panya" is bread shop. So in one since you could translate "Kanaya" to gold shop, but I honestly don't believe they would understand it as that... The kanji/reading for child is "ko." Thus there are many girls names that end in this, one of which is, "Hanako," or "Flower Child." I have never heard of the name "Kanako," but I'm sure that is someones name somewhere in Japan. So you might like to take that as your translation for Kanaya =). Gold child or Golden child. I hope this helps. Ok so I just asked a Japanese sensei about all this stuff. He said that they use the name, "Kanako," but it didn't really have a meaning. I also asked him about Kanaya. He said that it was the name of a valley pretty close to where I live. So you could translate it to "Golden Valley." But he also said it wasn't used as a name. He broke down the name into two or three different Kanji characters, that had different meanings, but the kanji for "ya" which was used in names was A: not used with the kanji for "kana", gold, and B: had a different meaning than "valley." Trust me this confused me a great deal as well. But I hope it gives you some insight into Maryam's name.